


Demande à Google

by Ahelya



Series: Une journée au commissariat de Harlem [5]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Take Shelter, Episode: s01e07 Fish in the Jailhouse, Friendship, Gen, Malcolm est curieux..., Missing Scene, Pov malcolm ducasse, S01E05-06-07, S01E06 : Ashes Ahes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Avec un nom, une simple requête google pouvait sans doute lui donner de quoi satisfaire un peu sa curiosité, non ?





	Demande à Google

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de la nuit d'écriture de Septembre 2017 organisée par le Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème " Trace ".  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné... Et dans cette heure, il faut compter le rapide re-visionnage de Jessica Jones parce que « Deux minutes, Malcolm et Claire, ils se sont déjà parlé ou pas… »

**Demande à Google**

 

Quand Jessica l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle venait le chercher parce qu'il était en danger, Malcom n'avait pas été vraiment surpris. L'affaire sur laquelle enquêtait Jessica pour le moment sentait le sapin. Après tout, à cause de cette affaire, il avait déjà été pris en otage et l'appartement de Jessica était devenu une scène de crime. Il détestait se montrer pessimiste mais…

Au moins, ça lui avait permis de voir que Luke allait bien puisque c'était lui qui était venu le chercher avec Jessica. Il avait aussi pu revoir l'infirmière, Claire, qui avait soigné Luke à l'époque de Killgrave. Ils l'avaient amené à Harlem, dans un commissariat. Trish était là. Evidemment. Si on menaçait les amis de Jessica… Mais il y avait d'autres gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, des gens qui avaient tout autant besoin d'être protégé que Trisk et lui apparemment. Il finit par apprendre leur nom au bout d'un moment mais pas plus que ça…

Trish le laissa soudain seul parce qu'elle devait parler à son producteur. Elle avait laissé son ordinateur derrière elle. Elle ne lui en voudrait certainement pas s'il l'utilisait, n'est-ce pas ?

Malcolm n'était pas détective – peut-être devrait-il passer sa licence d'ailleurs s'il voulait continuer d'aider Jessica – mais avec un nom, une simple requête google pouvait sans doute lui donner de quoi satisfaire un peu sa curiosité, non ?

Il s'empara donc de l'ordinateur de Trish.

Il préféra laisser de côté Claire. Ils avaient un peu discuté un peu plus tôt et elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus officiellement infirmière mais qu'elle continuait d'aider les gens autant qu'elle le pouvait. Oh, et elle était avec Luke maintenant. Malcolm ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Il commença donc par Colleen Wing, celle qui gardait un sabre à côté d'elle depuis que les flics - L'inspecteur Knight en fait - le lui avait rendu.

Pensait-elle qu'on pouvait les attaquer au commissariat ?

Il trouva les trucs habituels, facebook, etc… Il y avait aussi un site sur un dojo. Le sien. Elle en avait un peu parlé tout à l'heure. Elle donnait de cours d'auto-défense. Claire avait dit les avoir suivis.

Mais Malcolm trouva aussi quelques liens vers des sites de magazines people. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de photos bien sûr mais apparemment Colleen Wing sortait avec Danny Rand, le millionnaire qu'on avait cru mort, enfant, dans un crash d'avion avec ses parents et qui était soudain revenu d'entre les morts il y a quelques temps.

Et Danny Rand n'était pas avec eux au commissariat…

Avait-il des pouvoirs lui aussi ? Comme Luke et Jessica ?

Malcolm passa ensuite à Karen Page.

Trish avait raison. Elle était journaliste. Au New York Bulletin. Elle avait aussi écrit un article sur le Punisher qui avait eu un petit succès mais il préféra ne pas aller le lire pour poursuivre ses recherches. Il y avait un autre article du Bulletin mais elle n'en était pas l'auteur. C'était l'article de Ben Urich sur Union Allied. Il essaya de se souvenir de cette affaire. On en avait beaucoup parlé à l'époque mais c'était aussi la période où il se droguait donc…

Peut-être devait-il passer à l'avocat, Franklin – appelez-moi Foggy – Nelson dès maintenant ? Karen Page et lui étaient amis en plus…

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Apparemment, c'était un des avocats du cabinet d'Hogarth mais ça semblait récent. C'était aussi l'un des avocats qui avaient défendu le Punisher lors de son procès. Il trouva également des traces de l'avocat dans énormément d'articles sur la chute du baron du crime Wilson Fisk… Et son cabinet s'était également occupé de Karen Page quand elle avait été accusée de meurtre. Encore cette histoire à propos d'Union Allied. Les deux avaient un lien apparemment.

C'était donc ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand Foggy – il leur avait dit de l'appeler comme ça – travaillait encore pour Nelson & Murdock.

Murdock… Ce n'était pas le nom de l'avocat qui s'était occupé de faire sortir Jessica il y avait quelques jours…

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire sur mon ordinateur ? »

Malcolm sursauta et se retourna.

« Des recherches. »

Trish avait évidemment réussi à lire par-dessus son épaule la page sur laquelle il se trouvait. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il venait de faire et elle s'assit à côté de lui en disant :

« Raconte-moi tout ce que tu as trouvé. »

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
